


Checking In

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Tori needs to make sure her friends are okay.Tori's friends are not okay.POV - Tori.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Checking In

"Hey Tori."

"Maya, you look terrible." I said, instantly. I didn't quite mean to, but- she did. If she wasn't careful she'd look like a has been before she even made it. I love my friends, and I've missed them dearly since I moved.

And apparently they were hopeless without me.

I'm gone for a few months and Tristan falls under the spell of Zoe "Gatsby Garcia" Rivas. Maya dates, breaks up with, dates again, and ruins it with the Mayor's sun over  _ Zig _ , plus that music video which was… a choice.

Also Zig was in a gang now? Glad I'm not messed up with  _ that _ .

As I said, hopeless.

"I haven't been sleeping, you don't need to check up on me."

"I do after the hour and a half rant I got from Tristan."

Maya froze, "What'd he say?"

"Nothing I believed without comparing it with your version of events. You're not really the type to seduce anyone, ever." Tristan's stories over the past year have varied from dubious to outright lies.  _ Especially _ the stories involving Miles Hollingsworth III. I know because they changed between tellings. First he gushed about how it was true love, then dismissed it as a flight of fancy when Miles started dating Maya, then they shared a romantic first kiss in Paris after the two started dating.

I love him but he is trying sometimes.

"It's nothing, I just sorta-" Maya trailed off, looking for a name she never said. I knew that look, that was how she always looked when her mind was trying to work its way around what happened.

"You freaked out again."

"Miles isn't taking care of himself, and I thought he may-"

"So you broke into his house."

"When you say it like that."

"It sounds like you're cookoo bananas."

Maya sighed, crashing into her mattress.

"Are you still seeing that therapist."

There was a pause, I was afraid she was going to say no. "...Zig made me start going again."

Oh good, she hesitated for the other reason. My  _ ex _ , and her current houseguest. Maya really would try to rescue anyone and everyone if you gave her half a chance. "How is he."

"Cagey, but still Zig."

"And why was Tristan ready to believe you were a vile temptress?"

"He's been mad at me since- I kinda turned that teacher he was dating in to Simpson."

Teacher? Tristan was all dopey and romantic about someone new. But he was playing coy. Said he was an older college guy. Said- a lot of things I should not have believed.

"Wait- that was a teacher!?"

Maya nodded, "He kinda told me he hated me and never wanted to talk to me again, so I kinda-"

Maya was never the best about calling, but she got worse after Tristan's big break-up he never explained. Just that he wasn't talking about  _ her _ . "Oh I'm going to murder him next summer."

"Tori, it's fine. I don't need you defending me."

I stared at her, Maya was able to stand up to everyone once. Before Cam. But now, how did she just let Tristan off the hook, and think it was- "You've got to stop punishing yourself. You weren't wrong."

"But if I was a better friend he wouldn't have dated Mr. Yates in the first place."

Maya if I didn't love you as much as I do, I'd hit you.

That and the five hour drive to do it.

I took a few deep breaths, how were they all so hopeless without me, "Tristan is responsible for his own life, and he went out of his way to hide this from both of us, so he could do something stupid."

"He hid it from Zoe too." Maya offered, trying to piece together that Tristan knew it was wrong, but didn't care.

"I still can't believe you're friends with her, after everything." Then again, our friendship involved emptying my spit valve in her face. That just sorta seemed to be who Maya was.

"She just- didn't care, it isn't the same as hating me."

Maya you stupid summer child. "Right, well, how are you."

Maya was avoiding looking at her camera.

"Maya."

"Not great."

Well, honest. I'll take that.

"Zig's not totally out of the gang yet. Miles seems to be missing, sick, or on drugs all the time. Zoe's up to  _ something _ and I don't know what it is, but I have no idea how much trouble it'll get her into-"

"Maya." I cut her off, "How are you."

She was looking at the screen, barely. A lot of her face buried behind a mess of blonde, "I keep having nightmares, and I can't sleep. And- um, I think I might be into Zig again."

"You can do better than him."

I know I have managed better than Zig, and I'm in a new town less than a year and found four guys, and one girl, all better than Zig Novak.

"But- I just- I like him. I don't want to. I don't want to like anyone. Every time it just-"

"Miles and Zig are not Cam." I said it. I actually said that, out loud. To Maya. She hadn't said his name since I left. So I didn't say it either, she seemed to never wanna talk about it. She was more willing to explain the drinking, getting caught about to give a random upperclassmen a blowjob, and that time her boyfriend's father caught them skinny dipping.

But she'd never mention one single name. Ever.

"I know, but what if-"

"Maya."

She stopped, and just stared at the camera. I was worried a second we'd cut out for a second.

"If you like Zig, it's okay. I know you can't help your feelings, but please don't use what happened to punish yourself anymore than you already do. Okay?"

She was quiet again, still as a statue, "Okay. But- I can't date Zig while he's living with me."

Back when I loved Zig, if he was living with me, I could do so many interesting things with that. "Then don't date him, just do other things."

"But-"

"Maya, have fun, live your life. Please. Forget about Tristan's dumb grudge, and your ex boyfriend's problems, and enjoy yourself. Before I come back and make you."

Maya rolled her eyes. There's my girl! Who launched herself at me for spitting on her. Threw a cutlet at a dumb jock's head. The girl who would fight anyone and couldn't be silenced. "Fine,  _ mom _ ."

"Do you really want me to leave it alone with Tristan?"

"Yeah, I'll fix it. If you do it he'll just blame me for turning you against him."

That… was pretty accurate. "Okay. Take care of yourself."

"I'm trying. Love you, miss you."

"Miss you too." She cut off the call.

My friends are so hopeless.

But boy do I miss them.


End file.
